Strange dreams
by PrincessZela
Summary: Nagisa is having many strange dreams
1. Dream of a hurt friend

Zela: YAY! This is a new story! I hope you all like it! Oh and I don't own Clannad!

Nagisa walked out of the family bakery. She had had a very strange dream the night before and no one understood what it meant.

_*The dream*_

_There was a sound._

_The sound of someone's tears_

_Someone was crying but whom?_

_Nagisa turned around looking for the owner of the cries _

_But no one was there._

_She than heard someone say, "Why is it like this?"_

_She turned once more and this time she saw Kyou crying. _

"_KYOU" she screamed but it was no use. _

_Kyou couldn't hear her. _

_*The end of the dream*_

She couldn't understand why Kyou was crying? She was the girlfriend of Tomoya. "Than why was she crying?" Nagisa asked herself. She than decided to go to Kyou's house to see what was going on since she was extremely worried; she didn't like knowing that one of her friends was crying.

*She arrived to Kyou and Ryou's house*

She knocked slightly on the door. "Coming" she heard Ryou say from the other side. The door opened and Ryou stood there; smiling at Nagisa. "Hi Nagisa-chan, what brings us the pleasure of your visit?" asked Ryou happily. "Um….is Kyou here right now? I wanted to talk to her" the red haired teen lowered her head as she said that. "Yeah, she's upstairs in her room. Please enter" said Ryou as she moved slightly to let Nagisa enter. The red haired girl entered and rushed upstairs. She quickly found Kyou's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Yes, who is it?" asked Kyou opening the door just to see Nagisa. "Oh hi Nagisa, did you need anything?" asked the purple long haired girl smiling at Nagisa. "I needed to talk to you, Kyou!" she said seriously. Kyou noticed that Nagisa was extremely serious and let her enter her room.

"What did you want to talk about? Looking at your attitude it must be something very serious" Kyou's purple eyes met Nagisa's brown ones. Nagisa explained what she had seen in the dream. "Hmm….well than your dream must be showing you things that happen because I did cry yesterday since Tomoya broke up with me yesterday but now I'm ok since I have a new boyfriend" she said; her eyes were filled with such happiness that it was hard to believe that a boy had broken up with her the day before. "Oh ok…I am sorry to have worried about you! You are a strong person, Kyou!" said Nagisa smiling. Kyou just nodded and led her to the door.

*Nagisa left and went back home*

She opened the door and entered. "Hey Nagisa-chan" said her mother, Sanae. "Yes mother?" asked Nagisa curiously. "Tomoya-kun called while you were gone he said he wanted you to be at the park tomorrow at one o'clock" she whispered into her daughter's ear so that her husband couldn't hear them. Nagisa nodded and then went to her room. She took a bath and then went to sleep.

Zela: YAY! Chapter one is done! Next chapter will have some love! I'll try to put it soon!


	2. Dream of love

Zela: Yay! I just finished with chapter one and I'm already starting with Chapter two! Like I said before I don't own Clannad….I only own my imagination!

_*Nagisa's dream*_

_Tomoya stood there in front of Nagisa._

_She felt nervous as Tomoya got even closer to her_

_Wrapping his strong arms around her small waist _

"_Tomoya…" she whispered closing her eyes._

_There lips than met and they shared a passionate kiss._

_*End of the dream*_

Nagisa woke up startled. She was blushing from her dream. "Will that happen today?" she wondered. If the dream that she had involving Kyou was correct why this one involving Tomoya couldn't she wondered as she walked up to her wardrobe and picked out a light blue shirt and jean mini skirt; she then went to her bathroom and turned the hot water on. She then jumped letting the hot water relax her thoughts. "But if he does kiss me today….am I ready for my first kiss?" she said touching her lips with her index finger. "Nagisa-chan, hurry up!" came her mother's voice from the other side of the door. Nagisa changed into the clothes she had picked out for today's date. She then looked at the clock. It was half past eleven which gave her time to comb her hair and brush her teeth. She then grabbed her tooth brush and started brushing her teeth. "Well if Tomoya does kiss me, I don't want him to think I have bad breath" she said as she finished. The red haired teen than grabbed her brush and started combing her hair.

After she was done she looked at the clock once more. It was half past twelve. "I'm leaving" said Nagisa as she put her shoes on. "Your dad is out doing groceries! Oh and good luck on your date Nagisa-chan" she said smiling at her only daughter. The teenager just nodded and left.

She walked to the park where Tomoya had told her to meet him. She then saw the blue haired boy sitting on one of the parks benches. "T-Tomoya-kun?" she said as she walked closer to her blue haired friend.

"Oh hi Nagisa" the boy said happiness in his voice. He was really happy that Nagisa had come. He wanted to talk to her.

"My mom told me that you called me. Did you need anything?" she asked as she sat on the bench next to him.

"Yeah, do you what happened between Kyou and I?" asked Tomoya turning his attention toward the redhead.

"Yeah, she told me that you broke up with her, but why did you do such a thing? She loved you and after two weeks of going out you just break up with her?" Nagisa said; she wasn't really happy that he had broken Kyou's heart.

"Nagisa, listen to me….l broke up with her because I couldn't return her feelings! I don't love Kyou any longer and that's why I broke up with her! Do you think I would break her heart just because I wanted to? I didn't mean that! But my love turned to someone else" he explained; sadness and anger in his voice.

Nagisa lowered her head slightly. She didn't mean to get Tomoya angry. She just wanted an explanation. It was because she didn't like seeing a friend sad.

Tomoya sighed. "Sorry for getting mad" he apologized.

Nagisa didn't like the environment they were in. It was sad and well kind of confusing for her. She felt a dark aura of regret and sadness.

"I will be gone now" she said as she stood up. Tomoya stood up too and wrapped his strong arms around Nagisa's small waist. 'This is exactly what happened in the dream' she thought as she noticed Tomoya's face getting even closer to hers. "Tomoya-kun…" she whispered before closing her eyes. Their lips meet and they shared a passionate kiss till they separated because of the lack of oxygen.

"Nagisa…..the girl I love is you"

Zela: Wasn't it cute? I hope you all liked it!


End file.
